I'll take care of everything
by DataWeiss
Summary: A Haunter evolves to help it's trainer, but the results are not as great as the trainer expected.


Lindsey slumped on the bench in the pokemon center. Beside her, was her Haunter, just floating there with an expression dismal enough to scare any observers away from his trainer.

Lindesy didn't notice. The memories of her last battle sent tears from her eyes in cascades, blinding her from everything but the past. Duskskull and Haunter handled themselves well. They were strong, and even though Tate and Liza used psuchic types, Her two ghost Pokemon held there own in the first match against Claydol and Xatu. When Solrock and Lunatone made them faint, it was no big deal. They were up and about again in no time.

Lindsey had only just caught Absol. "I should have known better." She sobbed in remembrance. Absol had gone in alone. He was fast. Faster than Linsey had ever seen. But every Zen Headbutt and psycho cut tiered him. And it was two against one. Absol took two psychics at once.

Lindsey cringed as she remembered Absol's cry in pain. Haunter placed both hands on her back in concern. "I'm sorry." She blubbered. "I'm sorry you're stuck with such an idiot trainer like me."

"Haunter." haunter said. _that's not true._

Haunter looked at his trainer. She was suffering. Because of those two. His new friend absol was in intensive care. Because of those two. Haunter began to shake, his hands still resting on Lindsey's back in support. "Haunter." He said grimley. _I'll take care of everything._ He smiled wickedly, and the smile began to contort ever so slightly.

Lindsey could feel his hands shrink on her back. She saw the white light cut through her tears, but she couldn't believe it was happening. She looked up, and to her surprise her haunter was not staring back; her Gengar was.

"Gengar." He said confidently. _I'll take care of everything._

Linsey smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around her new Gengar. "Thank you." She sobbed happily. "Thank you, Gengar."

"Gengar." He replied. _I'll take care of everything._

Absol managed to recover within the next few days. And as relieved as Lindsey was, Gengar was all too eager to get back to training despite Absols treatments. So while Absol rested. Lindsey and Gengar trained. They trained until any other Pokemon would collapse from exhaustion. When Lidsey protested for rest, all Gengar would say is, "Gengar." _I"ll take care of everything._ And that would be enough.

The day Absol was ready for release, was the day Lindsey was final able to see him. She sat by Absol's bedside and explained, "I'm sorry I didn't come and visit you Absol. That wasn't fair to you."

"Absol." Absol replied. _I don't mind._

"The thing is, Haunter evolved into a Gengar while you were resting, and he's become a bit of a slve driver when it comes to his training."

"Absol?" Absol asked. _Haunter?_

"Would you like to see?" Lindsey asked, holding out a pokeball.

Absol nodded. Linsey opened the pokeball and let Gengar out. Chills immediately ran down Absol's spine upon looking at what his friend had become. His furr stood on end and he began to bark loud and menacingly.

"Absol!" Lindsey promted. "What's gotten into you? It's only Haunter. He just evolved is all. Do you know what that is?"

"Gengar." Gengar said. _I'll take care of everything._ Absol stopped barking. His furr loosed as the muscles of his back did. He closed his eyes and Gengar began to pet him.

Lindsey let out a sigh of rlelief. "I don't know what you said, but it seems to have done the trick."

"Gengar." _I'll take care of everything_.

"Well, now that Absol is all better," Lindsey replied. "We can begin training for the Mosdeep Gym again. Maybe catch another pokemon to tag team with?"

"Absol!" Absol barked. _No_

"What?" Lindsey asked. "You want to go again so soon?"

Her pokemon nodded.

Lindsey felt nervous. She wasn't so sure she could beat the twins so soon after her defeat. Even with a fully evolved Pokemon. Gengar put a hand on his trainer's shoulder and looked her straight in the eye. She just couldn't say no to that determined look in his eye.

"So you've come back!" Liza and Tate said together upon seeing Lindsey in the challengers corner. "What fun!"

"Things will end differently today." Lindsey declared. Gengar phased into form behind her and flew into the ring.

"That looks like a strong Gengar..." Liza began.

"...But this is a team battle..." Tate continued.

"You can use two at once." They both finished.

"Don't worry about it." Lindsey said confidently.

"Okay." Tate said.

"If you say so." Liza replied.

The twins summoned their Xatu and Claydol. Once the referee gave the signal, Gengar shadowed the entire arena in darkness and Miasma. "Aaaaahhhh!" Liza screamed and clung to her brother in the dark. Shaking profusely, Tate commanded his pokemon to attack.

Gengar hadn't moved a muscle as the two enemy pokemon rushed toward him. A glint in his eyes summoned a a pulse of pure dread too strong for the Xatu and Claydoll to handle.

Tate and Liza recalled their pokemon.

"I know we can't give up..." Liza said in tears.

"...But this is getting scary." Tate finished.

The twins gathered their courage and summoned their Solrock and Lunatone.

Gengar's smile brightened. Solrock and Lunatone twitched in mid-air. "What's happening?" The twins asked together. The two psychic Pokemon fought and struggled , but whatever force had them was just too strong. The twins commanded them to attack. They couldn't.

The miasma tickened. The room darkened. "Sunny Day!" Tate called to Solrock. Solrock could not obey.

"What's going on!" Liza cried out. The twins clung to each other in terror. The room was too dark for them to see the rubble that was their Pokemon fly towards them at dangerous speeds.

Their tiny bodies were pelted and broken by the remains of the pokemon they loved and nutured for so long. Their little bodies twitched on the floor as the darkness lifted. They both fought for breath, but it wasn't coming. Tears flooded their eyes and they coughed.

Lindsey walked forward, her pokemon at her side. Absol on the left. Duskskull on the right. and Gengar above her.

The referee lay in a crumbled heap in the corner of the arena.

Lindsey knelt down and patted the chilren down until she found a case full of badges that the gym leaders were to give the victors. With their fuzzy vision, they could swear her and her pokemon had eyes that were glowing red.

"Don't worry about your gym." Lindsey said, standing up. She shared a malevolent chesire grin with all her Pokemon. "I'll take care of everything."


End file.
